


What Would the Ancestors Say?

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina, Monique, and Abigail discuss the Ancestors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would the Ancestors Say?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place sometime between "The Big Uneasy" and "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through the former.

Davina was lying in bed, Monique and Abigail on either side of her. She was enjoying the silence when Abigail said “I wonder what the Ancestors would say if they could speak to us now.”

Monique scoffed. “Are you worried they would disapprove?”

“Our Ancestors did come from Salem. Weren’t they all really conservative?” said Abigail.

“The Puritans were; the witches weren’t” said Davina.

“The Ancestors told my family to sacrifice me for power” said Monique. “Now they’re telling me I have to sacrifice a baby. I’ll be damned if I let them tell me who I’m going to love.”


End file.
